


Spanking or tea?

by troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blankets, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester, Sub Dean, Taking Care Of Dean, boyfriend au, smutty conversation, spiked tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Dean is sick, and Castiel wants to take care of him, but Dean is too busy wallowing in guilt over a ruined scene."I love you. I want to take care of you. If that means spanking you till you cry, or slipping whiskey into tea, that’s what I’ll do"





	Spanking or tea?

Dean looked so angrily miserable, Castiel had to hold back his smile.

“You’re allowed to be sick, Dean. Just let me take care of you, baby.”

Dean huffed, rolling his eyes before wincing. Cas sat down next to his disease stricken boyfriend, rearranging the blankets as he did and laying a single hand against Dean’s heated forehead.

“I’m going to assume you’ve still got a headache?”

Dean nodded, disgust with his own body’s weakness written across his pale yet flushed face.

“Baby.” Cas knew his frustration was seeping into his voice when Dean started burrowing into his blanket fort again. He dug into the mound after him, hoping his own fingers felt soothing and cool against Dean’s heated cheeks. “You know I’m not angry with you for being sick. I’m frustrated that you won’t let me take care of you.”

Dean mumbled something, but he’d managed to retreat far enough underneath his comforters that it was completely unintelligible. It was probably something flippant anyway. Cas lifted a few layers of the blankets Dean had accepted earlier on, scowling 

“You’re probably lucky I couldn’t hear that.”

Dean looked adorable, his bottom lip jutting forward in unhappiness, and Cas let his own lips capture it. His partner looked less unhappy, if just as flushed. 

“Don’t want you to get sick, Cas.”

Cas let his hand trail through Dean’s hair.

“If that’s the price I pay to take care of you when you need me, I’ll gladly pay it.”

“Sap.”

Cas chuckled. Reaching back towards the tray he’d brought in.

“Tea.”

Dean grumbled, but heaved his body into a sitting position.

“Don’t like tea.”

Cas held out the mug until Dean took it.

“It’s good for you. And I added some whiskey.”

That at least made his boyfriend perk up a bit; sniffing delicately at the steaming mug. Eventually settling down enough to take a couple of tentative sips. Happy with the progress, Cas got comfortable as well, shoulders touching as they rested.

“Sorry for messing up your plans.”

Cas scoffed.

“My scenes are never written in stone, Dean. I change them all the time.”

Dean huffed into his mug.

“I  _ know _ . But still. I know you put time into planning stuff and I’m ruining it.”

Cas carefully took the mug away from Dean before taking a strong hold of the other man’s jaw.

“Dean.” He put plenty of warning into his voice, and in the way Dean froze, he heard it. “I don’t let you put yourself down in a scene, what makes you think I’ll allow it when you’re sick?”

“Umm.” 

“That was a rhetorical question, Dean.” 

Dean chuckled, tension easing out of his shoulders.

“I love you. I want to take care of you. If that means spanking you till you cry, or slipping whiskey into tea, that’s what I’ll do.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

Handing the mug back, Cas snuck in a quick peck on Dean’s flushed cheek.

“You’re welcome.” He waited till Dean had drunk most of his tea before talking again. “Anyway, we’re just saving what I’d planned for when you’re feeling better.” Cas wriggled a bit, getting more comfortable as he set up the laptop, grinning at Dean. “Can’t leave your ass unspanked for too long. You’d start thinking you could get away with being mouthy or bratty.”

“Oh?” Dean squeaked, the tips of his ears turning crimson as his imagination took over. 

“Mhmm.” Cas hummed. Picking a netflix show out of the lineup. “As soon as your fever breaks and you keep down a full meal I’m going to get you over my lap and make you beg for my hand.”

“Cas.” Dean groaned, eyes going glassy, and Castiel was happy to see him loose focus for another reason than the fever that plagued him.

“I’m not even going to touch your ass before you promise to be a good boy and plead for me to tan your hide. Will you be good?”

“Yeah, Cas. I’ll be good. Fuck.”

“You’re always good for me. Such a perfect boy.” Brooklyn 99 seemed a good bet, light humor with not too much action. “Especially when your ass is cherry red and still tilting up towards my hand.”

Dean swore, his hands hesitating. He didn’t know if he was allowed to touch himself. Such a good boy. Castiel clicked on the first episode, and slipped his own hand under the covers to curl around Dean’s hard cock.

“Might finger you first. Get you a bit pink, then get you open. Put a plug in you before I really get your blood flowing.”

Eyes falling shut, Dean tipped his head back and savoured the sensation of his dom’s hand around him. A groan rumbled deep in his throat.

“Would you like that, Dean? Me spanking you while there’s a plug being pushed deeper and deeper, over and over again? Use your words, boy.”

He was keeping things light, not willing to get Dean too hyped up, but manners were manners.

“Yeah, Cas. I’d like that. Fuck, sir.”

“So good for me. My good boy. Letting me take care of you.”

“Mmmm.” Dean hummed, hips lifting gently into Cas’s rhythm. “Then what?”

Cas chuckled, squeezing just a tad harder in mock punishment. Dean liked it too much for it to be anything else.

“Brat.” 

Dean smiled, forgetting his headache and general fatigue in the face of lazy pleasure.

“I’d use your mouth first. Put you on your knees. Make you arch your back all pretty so I can see how red your ass is. Mess up your face, make you cry some more.”

Dean was panting, glassy eyes flickering open to stare unseeing at the ceiling. Friction and fever just enough to get him into subspace.

“You look so pretty when you cry for me.”

The laptop flickered, but no one paid it any heed.

“I think I’ll make you ride me when I’m ready for you. Pull out the plug and let you do all the work while I get to enjoy those sparkling eyes.”

Dean was close, Cas knew those noises, but he didn’t speed up. Dean didn’t need to be thrown into orgasm right now. Slow and steady would get him satisfied and sleepy.

“Won’t let you come before I’ve had my fill. Maybe I’ll gag you. Make you beg without words. Keep you on top of me to warm my cock till I’m ready for a second round.”

Dean was starting to shake, hands flexing where they were grabbing at the many blankets gathered around them while his hips twitched up and back.

“Then I’d flip you over. Get your pretty ass high for my cock and make you come on it.” He crept closer to Dean’s pink ear. “And you know how good I am at finding your prostate.”

Dean hummed; it was true. Cas was an expert at making his sub come his brains out without anything ever touching his weeping dick.

“Fuck. Cas. Sir. Please.”

Taking pity on his whimpering sub, Cas leaned even closer. Just to make sure Dean felt his breath on his heated ears.

“But you’ve got my hand now. You gonna come for me, Dean?”

“Can I? Please. Sir. Please?”

“Do it. Now.”

Primed to obey Castiel’s commands, and plenty ready, Dean did as his dom commanded. Cupping his free hand, Cas managed to contain most of the mess, and Dean blinked back into a more cognant state of mind to the sight of Cas licking his hand clean.

“You’re going to kill me, Cas.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Castiel clicked back to the beginning  of the episode.

“And here I was trying to make you better again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
